<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naruto The Grimoire of Creation ideas by Bloodzone15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146727">Naruto The Grimoire of Creation ideas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodzone15/pseuds/Bloodzone15'>Bloodzone15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Harems, Multi, Oc naruto - Freeform, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodzone15/pseuds/Bloodzone15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Hermione Granger &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Luna Lovegood/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruko &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruko &amp; Uzumaki Naruto &amp; hermione granger &amp; (Female) Harry Potter &amp; Sakura Haruno, Uzumaki Naruto &amp; (Female) Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Naruto Harem</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Character Into</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto Uzumaki<br/>Formally a university student suddenly reincarnation into the body of Naruto from the serious with the same name. Now he live with his twin sister Natsumi in the forest of death working in making anything he finds interesting.</p><p>Natsumi Uzumaki<br/>Natsumi was originally Naruto Uzumaki until her now brother soul</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto has lived in the forest of death for 3 years now or that at less that who everyone believes is living there.</p><p>It's been 3 year since Alex founded himself in the body of one of his favorite characters Naruto. 'Still not sure how it happened one moment I was in the old school building's computer lab watching the news Video from That Works on Youtube after I finished re-watching Naruto when he was a kid still debating if I should watch shippuden. It was something I did evetime I got an itch for some naruto. Even after the series finished, it was mostly to see where Kishimoto didn't put the work to make the show flow right, then again I did this to anything that I fond good. Like Harry Potter the movies good in the beginning but as the series went on not so much </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>